


All Things Familiar but Not

by ssfsteaklates



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Bad Flirting, First Dates, Fluff, I Will Go Down With This Ship, M/M, Rare Pairings, Short One Shot, busanbros, friendly bantering, i just want more for this pairing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:07:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22110805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssfsteaklates/pseuds/ssfsteaklates
Summary: When all things familiar becomes something a little unfamiliar
Relationships: Park Sungjin/Yoon Dowoon
Comments: 8
Kudos: 45





	All Things Familiar but Not

**Author's Note:**

> About time we get some SJxDW

Sungjin shakes his leg nervously, eyes keep glancing up to the clock that ticks by the sec. Five minutes past six. Sungjin bit his bottom lip as he adjusted the cuffs of his sleeves though it didn't need any. When he heard shuffling from the outside, his heart starts to flutter even more rapidly. 

"Hyung.." 

A low baritone of a familiar voice brought Sungjin to looked up. There stood Dowoon, peeking into the room in an undeniably adorable manner unknown to the boy himself. Slouching in timidness, ears already going red. 

"You're late" 

Sungjin huffed affectionately as he broke into a soft smile adoring at how the younger was just naturally cute in every kind of way. Dowoon scratched his head as he spurted out sorries and babbles on about how wonpil was fussing about his choice of outfit and hair. Busy looking at the floor while trying to explain himself, Dowoon didn't realise Sungjin had left the stool he was on and walked over to where he was standing. 

Dowoon gapes feeling the elders finger on his chin eyes locked on his. his heart was thundering loud, and his mouth suddenly went dry. 

"You look dashing Dowoonie. It was worth waiting for."

Sungjin softly caress Dowoon's cheeks with his thumb as he witness it turn a shade redder. He heard to younger mumbled a shy thank you as he tries to look into the room to see something interesting. Sungjin let out a bemused chuckle, excited to see how the evening will roll out for them once the younger finally get over his shyness.

Dowoon heard the elder's lil chuckle and it made him want to run and hide under that big island in the kitchen. He can't help it, his body were reacting on their own and the way Sungjin was being extra nice didn't help him in this situation at all. 

* * *

On normal days, they will always be bantering with one another. Sungjin will be nagging a little extra at Dowoon and nitpicking at the little things. Dowoon would then go against the elder just for the fun of it and this will always lead them to be glaring at each other. The might've called this bantering, but the members called it flirting.

One thing led to another and then out of the blue, as the two of them were sitting on the couch watching TV, Sungjin blurted a "I like you" 

Dowoon, who as cliche as it was, almost choked on his cola because of course Sungjin had to spurt out something as big as that when he was drinking and not when he was comfortably sitting and safe away from hazards. 

Sungjin patted Dowoon's back as he coughed out the cola he choked. Once he regained himself, he glared at Sungjin causing the elder to panic a little. Only for a short moment until he was shoved by Dowoon.

"Yah, couldn't you wait till I was done drinking my cola! Huh! Were you trying to confess to me or were you trying to kill me huh hyung?"

Sungjin had his eyes wide, stumped. A poke into his tummy brought him back and he catches the culprits hand. Now it was Dowoon's turned to be stumped, causing Sungjin to smirk as he manoeuvred them so he could trapped the younger between his arms. 

Hot air fan through his face as Dowoon tries to look anywhere else but the face that was right above him. A loss cause as a pair of hands cups his face and he was forced to look straight into the eyes of the perpetrator. 

“I like you, Yoon Dowoon.”

Dowoon was lost into the galaxy shining bright in the orbs in front of him. Those eyes, bright with resolute and soft with honesty. Strangely they were getting bigger, nearer and as soon as he realized what was about to happen he pushed the elder off him and ran fast into his room. Face flushed red, hands trembling, heart pounding.

Sungjin was definitely caught off guard by that. He pulled himself up, leaning his back against the couch and huffed out a deep sigh. Did he just fucked things up. Just as his thoughts were about to spiral into darkness, his phone lit up with a message pop up. He lazily reached for it only to sit back up with a smile of relief evident on his face. 

**Wonnie:** bring me out for dinner tmr at 6. Your treat.

* * *

"Shall we get going then?"

Dowoon took a deep breath, _oh god he was going to do this. They're really about to go on a date._ Belatedly he nods.

"Hey, relax. Treat it as any other dinner we've gone together" 

Sungjin squeezed his shoulder assuringly as he leads them towards their destination. Dowoon scoffed. Yeah just like any other time they were talking about everything and anything as they walk side by side. Just like any other time, the were sharing thoughts and jokes. It was a walk like any other time, only with added rapid flutters in each of their heart and a leap of beat when their hands brushed the other.

They indeed had a nice chill dinner, somewhere they frequent. All around was familiar yet everything seemed new and unexplored. They shared awkward laughs, shy glances and a really out-of-the-world plate of 30 pieces spicy chicken. Both agreed the chicken tastes especially good that night.

They soon found themselves sitting on a bench in the park, each holding an ice cream in their hand. Dowoon was talking animatedly not realizing that he has ice cream dripping onto his hands. Sungjin having done with his, just chuckles as he pulled out a tissue to wipe off the younger’s hand. The skin contact startled Dowoon to silence as he stared at the elder adoringly taking care of him. A gust of mischief thought passed through him and he leaned in for a wet peck to the elder’s cheek.

Sungjin gasp when he felt something cold and wet came in contact with his cheeks. He whipped his head to face the younger who was wearing a toothy grin. Dowoon aborted his attempt to hold in his laughter when he saw Sungjin's widely shocked eyes. 

"Yah, what was that?! Couldn't you wipe clean your mouth first"

Dowoon laughed harder at Sungjin's burst, loving how he got the exact reaction he expected. Well that was until Sungjin knocked his breath out when he suddenly hold both of Dowoon's arm firmly, leaning in an attempt to wipe the mess on his cheek with the younger’s face. 

Dowoon squealed, leaning back trying to escape from the attack and as desperation fuelled his thoughts, Dowoon head-butted the elder causing Sungjin to let go and he shouted the pain away. Taking the chance Dowoon quickly got up laughing heartily as he kept a good distance watching Sungjin rubbed his head. He was too high on the adrenaline to feel his own head throbbing a little.

"Yah! You little rascal, you're going to pay for that!"

For a flash second, Dowoon thought he was seeing a bear about to pounce onto him. He squealed in a higher pitch running away from the bear and somehow that thought, the picture of a bear Sungjin chasing him made Dowoon burst into a fit of laughter as he continued running. He didn't realise Sungjin had caught on him. He pulled Dowoon’s wrist and turned him around trapping him once again between his arms. They stayed silent, both panting hard trying to catch their breath, eyes intensely staring into one another and then they were laughing. 

Forehead against the other, Dowoon placed his hands around Sungjin's shoulders as the other pair of hands were on his waist, both still huffing out the last of their laughs. They had their eyes closed. Both evening out their breathing, basking in the warmth of being this close to one another.. 

"I like you hyung. I really do"

It's an unfamiliar territory they're about to step in. Unfamiliar but not at all uninviting.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you've enjoyed!  
> [Curious Cat](https://curiouscat.me/dwsjhamwoof)


End file.
